


Forbidden Fruit of Alcatraz

by AsToldByGinger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsToldByGinger/pseuds/AsToldByGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a dangerous man. He is taken to Alcatraz Penitentiary. There he meets Ofc. Louis Tomlinson where a forbidden love blossoms.</p><p> </p><p>"You're like the fruit from The Forbidden Tree."<br/>"Actually, I was thinking I'm more like the snake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit of Alcatraz

_"You're like the fruit from The Forbidden Tree."_   
_"Actually, I was thinking I'm more like the snake."_

1961

Heavy chains scraped across the cold floor, clinking as their owner walked along. A tall man, around 6'2 restrained by two heavily, muscled guards. The prison? Alcatraz, The Federal Penitentiary that has held the most dangerous and notorious inmate names like Al Capone, Machine Gun Kelly, Mickey Cohen, among many others. Alcatraz is on the eve of receiving another name to be known for keeping in captivity. Harry Styles.

The hoodlum kept walking along the hallway of Cell Block C which was filled with various shouts and vulgar remarks along with chants of "dead man walking" echoing the cell block. The young man smirked, green eyes seeming hollow yet lurking inside was a mind that once had potential, full of complex thoughts and dangerous ways.

The men walked long and endless corridors that reminded Harry of laberynths and intricate mazes to reach Cell Block D. When they finally reached D-Block, there was an eerie silence, no man was hanging from the bars that hung from the ceiling, nor curiously staring at the new fresh meat arriving. The sounds of the water droplets dropping for the ceiling were very pronounced in contrast to the quiet atmosphere. One of the guards produced from his pocket a large hoop with several comically, large keys attached to it. Once the cell was open, the three men stepped in. Harry took in his surroundings, the place he would have to call his adress for a very long amount of time. The walls were a hideous and depressing shade of grey. To the right side there was a small bed, if it it could be called a bed. The sheets were an almost translucent white, paper thin and the matress looked uncomfortably hard, unlike the usual soft and silky furniture he was accustomed to. Surely it was wasn't meant to be a pleasant stay. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to deal with a pesky roomate.

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted by the largest of the guards with a funny-looking set of eyebrows and a crooked nose. "Harry Styles, I am officer Robert Madisgan." The other officer took this opportunity to unchain the prisoner. "I do not work this cell block. The officers who do will arrive shortly to officially welcome you to Alcatraz Cell Block D. If you are on well behavior you shall be moved to Cell Block B. Otherwise you shall stay here where it is heavily guarded, keeping the most dangerous men of the United States. Should you cause any trouble, my partner Officer Jonathan Hoult and I will escort you over to one of the cells located at the end of this block, cells 9-12 otherwise known as "The Hole". We advise that you behave yourself to avoid the severe punishments in The Hole. Understood?" Harry simply nodded, a blank expression on his face. "Alright, we'll be on our way. The other officers should be returning from their duties any moment now." Both officers stepped out of the cell and closed the large, mouldy steel gate; the loud 'clank' reverberated in the room. Harry plopped down on the rigid matress and put both hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, mind void to any thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Atta boy, up we go." Officer Louis Tomlinson was currently helping a badly beaten inmate off of the ground. Louis had been talking to fellow officer, Liam Payne, when he heard the rucus on the other side of the wall, making both men sprint over to scope out what was happening. Louis was in the process of handing the seriously injured, lanky inmate over to the awaiting hands of the nurses when Zayn headed over to both officers with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Heard you guys are getting a real troublemaker today. Posh bitch this one, Cheshire born. The new Baby Face Nelson they're starting to call 'im. They say his partner's on his way to the island; an irish lad I heard."

Zayn Malik was not an extremely dangerous man. Born and raised in Bradford, England, he was a shy and well-mannered young man. That changed once he left England for America and got involved with the wrong people. He was being held in Alcatraz because he was a foreigner and belonged to a gang in the San Diego area. His charges included armed robbery and identity fraud. Other than that he was a nice man, quicky befriending the two british officers in Alcatraz.

"How nice of you to join us, Malik. By any chance do you have any story that might be of a particular interest to us?" Louis sarcasm rolled of his tongue easiy. "Sassy, bet you two will get along just fine." Zayn gave a cheeky wink to Louis. "Oh run along Malik, before I tell the cafeteria bird about the heart eyes you've been making at her all year long." Liam intervened. Zayn gave a playful scowl to both of them and walked the other way.

Liam and Louis walked over to the infamous Cell Block D. Louis whistled, keys jingling in his hand, Liam following suit behind. Louis made a beeline for Harry's cell and proceeded to open the heavy gate. "Alright, Harry Styles, I am officer Loui-". His sentenced was cut short when he saw that the cell was empty. Louis and Liam were on the verge of breakdown when they spun around and at the other end of the corridor, Harry Styles was casually sitting behind the old, mahogany desk with his feet propped up.

"Hello officers. Looking for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story in Wattpad. Also,  
> I am truly sorry if that sucked. It is my first story. I would appreciate some feedback please. Excuse any misspellings or typos. xoxo


End file.
